Integrated circuits have a plurality of electrical devices built on the wafer surface. Some of these devices include transistors, diodes, capacitors, resistors, and diffusions. The doping profile of the integrated circuit wafer underneath two different devices may be identical except for the doping immediately at the surface. The surface doping may be different to provide a different turn on voltage (vt) for two different transistors or to provide a difference in resistance for two different diffused resistors. Typically two separate patterning and implantation steps are required to make even the slightest change in a doping profile.